videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Generation VI
"Generation VI" was the sixth Generation of the Pokémon series. Generation VI introduced 72 Pokémon, labelled 650 through 721 in the National Poké Dex. Generation VI consists of two core games and two remakes: Pokémon X, and Y'', and remakes of the Generation III titles ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Versions (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire). The first of these games released were Pokémon X and Y, and were the first core games to be released internationally on the same day. Generation VI continues to add various new mechanics to the Pokémon series. Generation VI is the second Generation since the first to introduce a new type, after Generation II introduced the and types. Generation VI brings the total number of types to 18 with the type. Several Pokémon from previous Generations have been re-typed to the new type. A larger change in the gameplay is the addition of the new Mega Evolution game mechanic. Certain Pokémon are capable of Mega Evolution, and this process can be achieved through giving the Pokémon their corresponding Mega Stone. Mega Evolution is a temporary change that changes the Pokémon's stats during this time. Only one Pokémon can be Mega Evolved during a battle. In addition to the Mega Evolution mechanic, Generation VI sees a variety of alterations and additions to the gameplay of Generation V before it. Some of these new features are the ability to customize the playable characters' appearances, a new three-dimensional environment, the ability to walk in eight directions as opposed to the four of previous games, and three new battle types: Sky Battles, Horde Battles, and Inverse Battles. The experience system (and EXP Share item) has also seen many changes, making it easier for Pokémon to level up faster. Games Game Mascots 716Xerneas.png|'Xerneas' }} 717Yveltal.png|'Yveltal' }} 383MegaGroudon.png|'Primal Groudon' }} 382MegaKyogre.png|'Primal Kyogre' }} Pokémon Introduced 650Chespin.png|link=Chespin| 651Quilladin.png|link=Quilladin| 652Chesnaught.png|link=Chesnaught| 653Fennekin.png|link=Fennekin| 654Braixen.png|link=Braixen| 655Delphox.png|link=Delphox| 656Froakie.png|link=Froakie| 657Frogadier.png|link=Frogadier| 658Greninja.png|link=Greninja| 659Bunnelby.png|link=Bunnelby| 660Diggersby.png|link=Diggersby| 661Fletchling.png|link=Fletchling| 662Fletchinder.png|link=Fletchinder| 663Talonflame.png|link=Talonflame| 664Scatterbug.png|link=Scatterbug| 665Spewpa.png|link=Spewpa| 666Vivillon.png|link=Vivillon| 667Litleo.png|link=Litleo| 668Pyroar.png|link=Pyroar| 669Flabébé.png|link=Flabébé| 670Floette.png|link=Floette| 671Florges.png|link=Florges| 672Skiddo.png|link=Skiddo| 673Gogoat.png|link=Gogoat| 674Pancham.png|link=Pancham| 675Pangoro.png|link=Pangoro| 676Furfrou.png|link=Furfrou| 677Espurr.png|link=Espurr| 678Meowstic.png|link=Meowstic| 679Honedge.png|link=Honedge| 680Doublade.png|link=Doublade| 681Aegislash.png|link=Aegislash| 682Spritzee.png|link=Spritzee| 683Aromatisse.png|link=Aromatisse| 684Swirlix.png|link=Swirlix| 685Slurpuff.png|link=Slurpuff| 686Inkay.png|link=Inkay| 687Malamar.png|link=Malamar| 688Binacle.png|link=Binacle| 689Barbaracle.png|link=Barbaracle| 690Skrelp.png|link=Skrelp| 691Dragalge.png|link=Dragalge| 692Clauncher.png|link=Clauncher| 693Clawitzer.png|link=Clawitzer| 694Helioptile.png|link=Helioptile| 695Heliolisk.png|link=Heliolisk| 696Tyrunt.png|link=Tyrunt| 697Tyrantrum.png|link=Tyrantrum| 698Amaura.png|link=Amaura| 699Aurorus.png|link=Aurorus| 700Sylveon.png|link=Sylveon| 701Hawlucha.png|link=Hawlucha| 702Dedenne.png|link=Dedenne| 703Carbink.png|link=Carbink| 704Goomy.png|link=Goomy| 705Sliggoo.png|link=Sliggoo| 706Goodra.png|link=Goodra| 707Klefki.png|link=Klefki| 708Phantump.png|link=Phantump| 709Trevenant.png|link=Trevenant| 710Pumpkaboo.png|link=Pumpkaboo| 711Gourgeist.png|link=Gourgeist| 712Bergmite.png|link=Bergmite| 713Avalugg.png|link=Avalugg| 714Noibat.png|link=Noibat| 715Noivern.png|link=Noivern| 716Xerneas.png|link=Xerneas| 717Yveltal.png|link=Yveltal| 718Zygarde.png|link=Zygarde| 719Diancie.png|link=Diancie| 720Hoopa.png|link=Hoopa| 720Hoopa-Unbound.png|link=Hoopa| 721Volcanion.png|link=Volcanion| Mega Evolutions Introduced In Pokémon X and Y 003MegaVenusaur.png|link=Venusaur| 006MegaCharizardX.png|link=Charizard| 006MegaCharizardY.png|link=Charizard| 009MegaBlastoise.png|link=Blastoise| 065MegaAlakazam.png|link=Alakazam| 094MegaGengar.png|link=Gengar| 115MegaKangaskhan.png|link=Kangaskhan| 127MegaPinsir.png|link=Pinsir| 130MegaGyarados.png|link=Gyarados| 142MegaAerodactyl.png|link=Aerodactyl| 150MegaMewtwoX.png|link=Mewtwo| 150MegaMewtwoY.png|link=Mewtwo| 181MegaAmpharos.png|link=Ampharos| 212MegaScizor.png|link=Scizor| 214MegaHeracross.png|link=Heracross| 229MegaHoundoom.png|link=Houndoom| 248MegaTyranitar.png|link=Tyranitar| 257MegaBlaziken.png|link=Blaziken| 282MegaGardevoir.png|link=Gardevoir| 303MegaMawile.png|link=Mawile| 306MegaAggron.png|link=Aggron| 308MegaMedicham.png|link=Medicham| 310MegaManectric.png|link=Manectric| 354MegaBanette.png|link=Banette| 359MegaAbsol.png|link=Absol| 445MegaGarchomp.png|link=Garchomp| 448MegaLucario.png|link=Lucario| 460MegaAbomasnow.png|link=Abomasnow| In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire 015MegaBeedrill.png|link=Beedrill| 018MegaPidgeot.png|link=Pidgeot| 080MegaSlowbro.png|link=Slowbro| 208MegaSteelix.png|link=Steelix| 254MegaSceptile.png|link=Sceptile| 260MegaSwampert.png|link=Swampert| 302MegaSableye.png|link=Sableye| 319MegaSharpedo.png|link=Sharpedo| 323MegaCamerupt.png|link=Camerupt| 334MegaAltaria.png|link=Altaria| 362MegaGlalie.png|link=Glalie| 373MegaSalamence.png|link=Salamence| 376MegaMetagross.png|link=Metagross| 380MegaLatias.png|link=Latias| 381MegaLatios.png|link=Latios| 382MegaKyogre.png|link=Kyogre| 383MegaGroudon.png|link=Groudon| 384MegaRayquaza.png|link=Rayquaza| 428MegaLopunny.png|link=Lopunny| 475MegaGallade.png|link=Gallade| 531MegaAudino.png|link=Audino| 719MegaDiancie.png|link=Diancie| Pokémon Re-typed With the introduction of the new Fairy type, several Pokémon from previous Generations were re-typed in order to increase the amount of Fairy-type Pokémon. Trivia *Generation VI is the first Generation to drop the word "Version" (or similar words in other languages) from the title of each game. *Generation VI contains both the shortest version names (X and Y; one letter each), and the longest version name (Alpha Sapphire; ). *Generation VI marks the first time that remakes are not titled as CamelCase, but rather as two separate words.